nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Porcine Party
Freddy for President! The Master's Voice 15:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Is that an official UNS endorsement? :P --Semyon 15:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, the UNS endorses the bid for presidency. Especially Anna Denise Reinhardt is carried away with Frederick. The Master's Voice 15:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I realyy did laugh at the manifesto! LOLZ good job! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Is that Artist's party of Lars & Harold still alive, Mike? You could add them in the coalition. The Master's Voice 16:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry there in there! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think there are already enough pigs in Congress. 07:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yuri, you shouldn't speak so lowly of your comrades behind their back. The Master's Voice 07:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) This is quite a confirmation that democracy is pure nonsense if it results in parties like these getting seats :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Democracy is a way of organization to achieve control and power by the people, it is not an ideal. If the people want to chose stupid, then I guess they do not deserve democracy. Still, we used to have some crazy parties in Belgium too. Glad they were all voted out in the end. @TheMaster: this is nothing 'behind the back', I'd speak out in public if I wouldn't be accused of being anti-democratic. 14:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It's called a joke. You said "there are already enough pigs in Congress" so I made an allegation that you meant your fellow commies by those "pigs". The Master's Voice 14:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You know Orwell right, the most equal amongst all equal animals are the pigs. 14:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I know Orwell. All animals are equal, but some are more equal then others. Pretty well though-off. The Master's Voice 14:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::People tend to focus on the wrong parts of the story, Orwell was in for socialist thought you know. Key about Animal Farm is that the pigs started to live like the humans did - just like the Soviet elite became the new Tsarist nobility. The novel is a critique of Soviet leadership, not of socialism. 14:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I understand the message it carries, but people simply have the natural tendency to look for messages that aren't there... like nazi's trying to believe American History X is pro-nazi instead of a statement against it, or conspiracy theorists playing songs backwards to hear "hidden messages"... The Master's Voice 14:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Like banning Steinbecks works (The Grapes of Wrath, In Dubious Battle, Of Mice and Men) for being 'socialist' or 'pro-euthanasia'. All the guy did was portraying real problems of real people. Too bad people often refute what they don't know. 14:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::That, too, is a natural tendency of mankind. I for one do not believe fictional books about the lives of fictional people should be read as anything "political". Fiction is fiction, and that makes it okay in my book. Although some books may carry messages I do not agree with, of course. The Master's Voice 14:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I love it when there is a message in the story I'm reading, a novel is an excellent way to make a point. Though fiction does indeed, as you made clear, remain fiction. Writing is a talent, a form of art and it should be respected as such. Never will I denounce a good novel because it contains what I deem fowl ideas. 14:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I always read the back of a book. If the content contains certain things I dislike greatly, I will not read the book. However in most cases, I'll read anything. There are, however, certainly subjects I consider to be so fowl I would rather not read about it. I heard about an American NAMBLA man, Mr. Delany, who wrote this book called Hogg. Apparantly it is the sickest, most disgusting and morally wrong book ever. I'd never read that sorta book. It shouldn't be meant to shock just for the sake of shocking. The Master's Voice 15:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I always thought orwell was writing about facism, but he was actuall writing about communism but i guess in a sense there not that far off. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Two sides of the same coin. Although fascism is not the same thing as Nazism and communism does not neccesarily equal Stalinism. The Master's Voice 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Animal Farm is a fun metaphor for the Bolshevik Revolution: initially it is all good intentions and happiness, but then the pigs (leaders of the revolution) go the wrong way and they start exploiting the other animals the same way the former 'regime' of farmers did. 10:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If anyone asks me what it's about i'll recite that little passage. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :It is common 'student food' for English classes in Europe. We were obliged to read it and even had to make a task analyzing the story, I believe it was in the last year of the second grade or something. One of the few obliged reads I actually read. 12:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't "Analize" a story for shit. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you can separate a book's 'goodness' from your own political/cultural perspective. The problem, I suppose, is that books can't be judged objectively. If I believe for instance that The Hungry Caterpillar is the greatest work of literature ever, it's hard to attack that without resorting to subjective ideas about what good literature is. By the way: The Hungry Caterpillar is awesome. --Semyon 19:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but it is called The Very Hungry Caterpillar. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :@Semyon: I find that argument invalid, because if you go down that way then even truth can be distorted to something subjective. I prefer to work with 'degrees of', a scale between totally objective and completely subjective. In this respect Animal Farm can be defended as a canonic piece with a socially/politically relevant message. The VHC is not. Both 'the VHC is pure literature' and 'the VHC is not' are opinions, but that doesn't mean they are equally true! 06:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I phrased this really badly. What I meant was that the merit of a piece of art is always partly subjective, and so varies depending on the views of the reader. For instance, I expect that I would probably find most books with a Christian message to be 'better' than you would. In a lot of cases it would make no difference e.g. I don't deny Orwell is a great writer. --Semyon 16:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Just found a really funny quote on the website of the OMRLP, the party on which the PP is based: 'The Loony Party are advising the British Board of Film Classification the that the new film “The Iron Lady” starring Meryl Streep which is about the Life of Margaret Thatcher, should be made a definate P.G rating. It is definitely not suitable for miners.' :D Unfortunately not transferrable to Lovia... --Semyon 16:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) This is hilarious! I wonder how much corn meal can be bought with 10 million bucks. Daembrales 16:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Not enough. --Semyon 16:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I found your points funny, but I do not agree with a single one. HORTON11: • 18:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That's ok, neither do I. :P --Semyon 19:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Pig Emperor I've never seen a party with a pig emperor. Happy65 :There is a first thing for everything. In ancient Rome they once had a horse for a consul. And pigs are, by all accounts, quite clever animals. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This is the funniest article I've ever seen on this wiki. Great job! =D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) @Chris: Yeah, I have to agree that this is at least one of the most funniest articles on this wiki. Happy65 From the Truth Party Sex. - Truth Party. Does the party have any other members that could take over for Katz if (when) he dies? 77topaz (talk) 22:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Dear mr angry supporter who says there is no word for a pig on oceana There is. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :There wasn't at the time, feel free to check. --Semyon 18:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ik, it should be changed. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 18:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Why? Angry Supporter still said it. --Semyon 19:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I support this party As for my CNP teammates, well, that's another story. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:30, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Also: RE the Very Hungry Caterpillar: that's secretly a tale about how big corporations grow hungrier for power and money as the years go by, and is therefore anti-capitalist. It was published as a children's book to escape the censors. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:09, July 17, 2016 (UTC)